Una nueva manera de ver el paisaje!
by PKMarie09
Summary: Isabella vive con su familia en un pueblo muy arraigado a sus costumbres, una verano decide visitar la labor de su tío en la ciudad, y desde allí comienza a ver todo diferente. Rosalie es una niña rica que intenta calmar su conciencia ayudando en causas benéficas, hasta que se encuentra con una chica castaña que lo cambia todo...
1. Chapter 1

El viento golpeaba con fuerza contra su rostro, la yegua galopaba con toda su capacidad, la jinete no parecía tener intención de disminuir la velocidad, cabalgaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, huyendo de algo o de alguien, escapando de un recuerdo, de su mente, de sus sentimientos y de sí misma, Isabella necesitaba huir de lo que ocurría dentro de su alma, y la mejor manera que tuvo siempre, era montado su yegua Clara, aunque nunca la había forzado tanto como hoy, pero jamás le había ocurrido nada igual, un cambio tan brusco en ella, sentía que toda ella estaba desapareciendo, en su lugar quedaba alguien que no reconocía, con una forma de pensar tan distinta que la asustaba, sentimientos que jamás siquiera imagino la embargaban todos a la vez, y estaba aterrada, porque no sabía cómo luchar contra ellos o quizás no quería, fue una mala idea pasar el verano con su tío, había sido una excelente experiencia, un gran aprendizaje, pero también fue la causante de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

El campo seguía extendiéndose, Isabella estaba agradecida de que la propiedad de su familia fuera amplia y le permitiera realizar tan alocada carrera, si alguien la viera diría que estaba huyendo del propio demonio, y tal vez, eso estaba haciendo, el demonio de la tentación. El verde, amarillo y marrón brillaba por los rayos de un sol que quemaba, pero llenaba todo de vida, un sentimiento que parecía burlarse de ella, el ambiente parecía jugarle una broma, un paisaje tan hermoso, un día que en cualquier otra situación hubiera disfrutado, se hubiera maravillado y contagiado a todos de la alegría que inundaba el aire, pero hoy, con la guerra que se librará en su interior, Isabella sentía que nada le daría paz, que no podría volver a disfrutar un paisaje tranquilamente, como lo hacía desde niña. "El amor lo cambia todo, incluso la manera de ver el mismo paisaje que vez todos los días, cuando te enamoras, nunca será el mismo" eso le había dicho su abuela, un día que estaba extremadamente curiosa acerca de los sentimientos, su abuela le había sonreído, besado tiernamente y dicho que disfrutará la niñez, decidió quedarse callada y seguir mirando el campo.

Entonces definitivamente eso le estaba ocurriendo, aminoro la marcha de la yegua hasta detenerse completamente, miro el horizonte, entonces esto es amor, "Mirar un despejado cielo, sentir la brisa fresca, el olor a vida, y aun así solo ver una tormenta de gris e incertidumbre" Isabella no podía, por más que lo intentase, llenarse de la paz que inspiraba el atardecer, aun cuando su belleza la seguía haciendo suspirar, no podía apreciarla completamente sin sentir que algo le falta, y quizás nunca estaría completa. El pensamiento la hacía sentirse triste, y se odio por ello, no podía añorar algo que nunca fue suyo y que nunca lo seria, estaba mal, muy mal sentir lo que sentía, iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado, en contra de su crianza, su creencia, de su educación, tenía que haber otra explicación para lo que ella sentía, no importaba que la verdad la cacheteara, no podía simplemente aceptarla y cambiar todo lo que había aprendido. Con un suave golpe a su yegua volvió a cabalgar en dirección a su casa, decidida a buscarle otra explicación a sus sentimientos, y a no dejarse vencer por ellos.

El sol aún no se ocultaba cuando llego al establo, respiraba agitadamente por la carrera, su yegua, de un blanco brillante, estaba tan agotaba como no la había visto nunca, se sintió culpable por forzarla a correr velocidades que no estaba acostumbra, a ella le gustaba correr, pero a una velocidad que le permitiera disfrutar del paisaje, no como hoy, que solo quería huir de él, volviendo una mancha abstracta a su alrededor. Le acarició el lomo, y se disculpó con ella antes de dejarla con unos de los trabajadores, dirigió sus pasos a su habitación, deseando no encontrarse con nadie, quería y necesitaba un buen baño, recobrar un poco más su cordura habitual antes de enfrentarse a cualquiera. Sabía que había dejado a todos con muchas preguntas en sus gargantas, ella había llegado, dejado sus maletas en el cuarto y corrido a montar su yegua, pero aun necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, no se sentía completamente dueña de sus acciones, y mucho menos de sus pensamientos, no deseaba que ciertas imágenes se colaran por su mente en plena conversación con sus familiares y la hicieran decir o hacer cosas que no debía, la entrada de la cocina le parecía perfecta para pasar inadvertida por su familia, se encaminó hacia ella, saludo a las cocineras con una inclinación de cabeza, acostumbraba a ser más amable pero no se sentía de ánimo, aún tenía que buscar la forma de como cumplir su decisión. Tuvo suerte y no se encontró a nadie en el camino a su habitación, se quitó la ropa como si le quemara y se metió directamente bajo el agua fría, esperando que activara sus neuronas, esas que le habían hecho actuar de forma cuerda hasta hace pocos días, rogando que le devolvieran algo de esa cordura.

A la hora de la cena Isabella se sentía, no completamente dueña de sí, pero considero que tenía suficiente control, bajo las escaleras y encarar a su familia, era seguro que le preguntarían porque había vuelto una semana antes de que su tío, y la manera tan apresurada en que lo había hecho. Los abrazos por parte de sus hermanos no se hicieron esperar, su madre le beso la mejilla y su padre solo le sonrió mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa, estaban todos reunidos, el comedor familiar era realmente amplio, con una enorme mesa para 12 personas en forma rectangular,

-Isabella hija, vaya manera de llegar, no te esperábamos hasta dentro de una semana, pero es mejor que estés aquí.

-extrañaba mi hogar padre, es hermosa la labor de mi tío, quizás vuelva algún otro verano -respondió con toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz, recuerdos embargaban su mente, se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente,

_la cocina del orfanato "Corazón de Jesús" era pequeña, la cocinera trabaja con toda la rapidez que le permitía su cuerpo de 75 años, Isabella la ayudaba a servir la comida en las bandejas, mientras otras de las voluntarias las llevaban a las mesas, estaba principalmente admirada por la fuerza de voluntad de la mujer que preparaba tan riquísimos alimentos, la comida era poca, pero dejaba a todos satisfechos, la mujer, bajita, de una piel bronceada que dejaba entrever las marcas que la vida iba dejando en ella, cocinaba con una amor y arte digno de cualquier chef. Otra de las cosas que tenía maravillada a Isabella era la actitud de sus compañeras, vestidas totalmente de ropa sencilla, pese que Isabella sabía eran niñas de buenas familias, trabajan y servían como cualquier camarero serviría a un importante hombre de negocio, incluso mejor, hablaban y bromeaban con los niños, no podía evitar la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro al ver tan hermosa imagen, la risa de esos ángeles le llenaba el corazón una satisfacción que ninguna cosa antes le había dado, _

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es algo hermoso, nada llena más que la risa de los niños, pero estoy segura que si seguimos repartiendo la cena, las risas serán más fuertes y más alegres- Isabella había salido de su fascinación y observado a su interlocutor, una chica rubia, un par de centímetros más alta que ella, con la mirada más azul y más hermosa que había visto, le estaba sonriendo, ella le sonrió en respuesta, no podía evitarlo, y le paso la bandeja de comida, rozando levemente sus dedos con los de su compañera, la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo la sorprendió completamente, imposibilitándola hablar, no comprobó si a su compañera le ocurrió lo mismo, se dispuso a alejarlo de su mente y seguir con su labor_.

De vuelta en el comedor de su casa Isabella logro captar destellos de la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, su padre el gran Charlie Swan hablaba sobre una familia que vendría de vacaciones, al parecer amigos con los que quería hacer negocios, y esperaban que el amor hiciera su aparición entre sus hijos, sutil forma de decir que esperaba que al menos uno de ellos se casara, Isabella suspiro, su padre siempre tan predecible, miro hacia su hermano Emmet, ambos rodaron los ojos, eran los hijos solteros del gran Charlie Sawn, su hermana Alice estaba felizmente casada con Jasper Cullen cuyo padre era socio de Charlie en algún negocio que no era necesario del conocimiento de la mujeres, volvió a suspirar por el pensamiento de su familia, las mujeres no eran capaces ni tomadas en cuenta en los negocios familiares, a menos claro está, se refieran algún matrimonio beneficioso, volvió a sentirse enojada, no podía soportar que la hicieran a un lado solo por ser mujer,

-con permiso- se levantó y salió del comedor sin esperar respuesta ni mirar a nadie, cualquier mención, insinuación o pensamiento acerca de las desventajas de ser mujer en la sociedad en que creció la molestaba, con su tío había visto cosas diferentes, descubrió que el criterio de una mujer puede ser tan importante y valioso como el de cualquier hombre, descubrió que el mundo había avanzado más allá de los límites de su pueblo, las mujeres podían llegar a tener los mismos cargos políticos que los hombres, de camino a su habitación, intento calmarse, sus emociones eran un caos, se sentía enojada por el hecho de enojarse tan fácilmente, lo cual la confundía aún más, deseo poder volver observar ese azul intenso que calmaba su tempestad, y se volvió a odiar por añorar esa mirada, esperaba algún día cansarse de odiarse a sí misma a cada rato, pero el mal genio parecía nunca querer abandonarla, suspiro contra el marrón de la puerta su habitación, la abrió, se digirió a la cama y aun si cambiarse se dispuso intentar dormir y alejar un poco esos sentimientos.

No había cerrado bien los ojos o eso le apareció, cuando escucho leves golpes en su puerta, intento levantarse aun aturdida, los golpes se reanudaron esta vez más fuerte y aun ritmo infantil, Isabella sonrió, su hermano siempre ha sido un niño no importa cuántos años cumpliera, sin ánimos de levantarse grito

-adelante

Emmet y Alice en 1 segundo ya los tenia a ambos tumbados a cada lado en su cama, tenían esa sonrisa traviesa que dejaba en claro que conseguirían toda la información sobre su viaje o ella no saldría viva, pero Isabella no se sentía capaz de poder confesarles aun algo que ni siquiera ella sabía,

-y bien que ha sido eso de hace un rato? Y explícanos porque has venido antes –pregunto Alice, directo al punto, sus hermanos eran muy parecidos en ese sentido, la diferencia radicaba en que Alice sabia cuando callar su boca, a veces. Isabella por su parte era sincera hasta el punto donde esa sinceridad no dañaba a nadie, por lo que en ocasiones prefería no decir las cosas.

-vamos hermanita, notamos tu total ausencia mental en la cena y el repentino enojo, eras todo un libro abierto, siempre lo he dicho – comento Emmett serio, rara vez lo veía así, Isabella no quería mentirles pero tampoco podía decirles ninguna verdad

-recordaba cosas, de verdad la experiencia con mi tio fue increíble, pero es un completo cambio, ver como esta el mundo fuera de este campo olvidado en el tiempo, la pobreza que embarga a los hombres, mujeres y niños, y mas triste aun el saber que por muchos granitos de arena que coloquemos, nunca llegara a ser suficiente –dijo Isabella, era una verdad a medias, otro de los problemas que entristecían su corazón, aunque no el motivo real su actitud, sus hermanos le sonrieron con tristeza y simpática, conocían perfectamente el buen corazón de su hermana, se limitaron a abrazarse, y Emmet a aligerar el ambiente con sus chistes, Isabella sintió que la culpa se abría paso en su interior, y se preguntó desde cuando estaba aprendiendo a mentir…

**Mis disculpas por las falta de ortografía y redacción. La practica hace al maestro y eso es lo que intento al escribir historias... **

**Por aquí una vieja idea que lleva mucho tiempo en mi PC, y a ver si por fin me decido a terminarla. Espero que les guste...**


	2. Chapter 2

La frase "sola, rodeada de tanta gente" se estaba volviendo tan cliché que Rosalie comenzaba a preguntarse cómo identificar a alguien realmente feliz, o quizás, en estos tiempos, realmente alguien es feliz?. Continuos avances, logros conquistados por la humanidad, a su parecer, no hacían más que alejar a las personas de lo verdaderamente importante. La tecnología alejaba cada vez más a las personas. Las economías en todo el mundo cayéndose a pedazos por el insaciable hambre del ser humano de poder, de beber sin tener sed, de destruir su propio hogar en nombre del "progreso", "evolución" del hombre. En estos días había leído que la depresión pasaría a ser una de las enfermedades que más afectan a la población mundial. Tantos logros solo para hacernos sentir miserables a nosotros mismos? Cuál es la finalidad de cada nueva conquista del hombre si estamos llegando al peor punto de la historia de la humanidad y el planeta.

La mirada de la rubia se desvió hacia adelante a la espera que el semáforo cambiara, había decidido que hoy el chofer manejara mientras ella intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, no quería causar algún accidente y formar parte de las monótonas noticias de sucesos en algún periódico, aquellas que solo sirven para destruir el corazón de quien lee un nombre conocido, o un suspiro de alivio para aquellos que no reconocen ninguno. En constante espera se encuentra todo ser humano, suspirando, alegrándose, y sintiendo alivio cada vez que se levanta y se recuesta en su cama, agradeciendo un nuevo día de vida, y agradeciendo aún más sobrevivir ese día.

Sentir como la humanidad da cada día un nuevo paso hacia su propia destrucción la hacía sentirse inútil. Cualquiera pensaría, como generalmente lo hacen, que ella no se preocupa por esas cosas, que siendo rubia, con cuerpo y rostro de modelo significa que es como todas esas mujeres superficiales que solo piensan en el bolso de marca o la nueva colección de ropa de algún diseñador famoso para la estación. Pero no, ella, Rosalie Lilian Hale Vulturi, abogada en ejercicio, y activista en la lucha contra el maltrato infantil, la protección del ambiente, los animales en peligro de extinción, el tráfico de mujeres y niños, y cualquier otra organización que aporte su grano de arena para salvar la vida de un ser humano y animales. Su familia la dejaba hacer viajes y participar en todo ese tipo de actividades porque pensaban que se le pasaría y volvería a ser la chica que era hace años, centrada, mimada y alguien digno de su apellido. Rosalie sabía lo que pensaban, pero no se molestaba en refutarles que ella nunca volvería a ser esa mujer ciega que era antes de aquello que lo cambio todo, abrió sus ojos por primera vez en su vida. Le mostro lo miserable que eran todos y especialmente ella. Tráfico de niños y niñas, ver como mataban a seres inocentes, ángeles que solo veían lo bueno de todo, se siento nadie por primera vez en su vida. Inútil.

En su intento desesperado de redimirse se había unido a todo tipo de organizaciones, se sorprendió a si misma sintiéndose más ella misma de lo que se había sentido nunca. Cuando creyó que había perdido el sentido de su vida, los niños, ángeles, le habían devuelto la sonrisa. Pero aún se sentía vacía, o se había sentido así hasta que la vio por primera vez, cabello castaño oscuro que caía en cascada por su espalda, una mirada marrón chocolate que brillaba de felicidad y dicha por la imagen que tenía delante, una sonrisa de unos labios carnosos adornaban un rostro en forma de corazón. Se había quedado embobada mirando por no sabe cuántos segundos hasta que recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí, se había acercado y hablado. La castaña le había sonreído y entregado la bandeja, una electricidad recorrió su piel y Rosalie estuvo segura que estaba perdida.

Nunca fue un secreto para ella el hecho que no caería enamorada de un hombre por mucho que lo quisiera su familia, desde niña se había hablado con la verdad, aun cuando lo hubiera ocultado a su familiares hasta que tuviera la edad de ser responsable de sus acciones, lo cual ocurrió a los 17 años, en donde no cumplía con su promesa, pues a esa edad estaba más pendiente de en qué lugar era la próxima fiesta, por lo cual sus tíos lo habían tomado con un capricho adolescente. No volvió hablar del tema, pero su familia comenzaba a notar que era en serio, no había tenido novios, y el por qué estaba apenas iniciando proceso de aceptación en sus mentes. Sus familiares podrían vivir en la ciudad más moderna del mundo, y aun así les quedaría la inconsciente negación, poco conocimiento sobre el tema que estaba dejando de ser tabú cada vez más rápido, La Homosexualidad. Las grandes familias, de importantes apellidos, como la de ella, tenían una larga historia, que generalmente pesa más que todo el conocimiento posterior que vayan adquiriendo los herederos. En las grandes familias será ley el pensamiento de los antepasados, sin importar el "Los tiempos cambian". Así es su familia.

Sus padres habían muerto muchos años atrás, cuando ella comenzaba a ver realmente el mundo, casi 17 años y se había quedado prácticamente sin apoyo ni guía en la vida. Aun podía recordar la madrugada de ese día, ella iba llegando a su casa, una agradable construcción de apenas dos pisos, cubierta completamente de madera caoba, un capricho suyo que sus padres habían consentido; después de pasar toda la noche en la discoteca gracias a su apellido, bebiendo y bailando, _No hay puertas cerradas para un Vulturis_, había ido a intentar engañarse a sí misma, haciéndose creer que olvidaría el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sus padres habían recibido una llamada "importante" de trabajo y habían tenido que viajar, los dos, el día antes de su cumpleaños, y aun cuando le habían prometido estar, ella sabía que no lo harían.

El trabajo había matado a sus padres, esa obsesión que envenena a los hombres y mujeres de hoy, pasan toda la vida trabajando para ganarse una vida que desperdician trabajando para ganarse la vida. Dejan pasar el tiempo, y con él, las cosas más importantes de la misma. Ellos nunca habían estado muy presentes en su formación y crecimiento. Su madre cada vez que se sentaba con ella, solo los fines de semana que tenía libre, era hablar de su trabajo, de lo importante que era su Bufete, del éxito y el dinero que estaban ganando, nunca la escuchaba a ella por dos segundos seguidos. Su padre vivía ocupado, trabajando para que no le faltara nada y jamás cumplió sus palabras, le faltaba algo muchísimo más importante que el dinero, su padre. Ella a pesar de todo los había amado con toda su alma, Rosalie nunca se engañó, ella aun los recuerda como unos buenos padres que solo hacían lo que todos los padres creen que hacen pero muchos no lo logran, ser buenos, ellos habían dejado atrás lo que a ella más falta le hacía. Aunque a veces sintiera que los odiaba, porque ella no podía olvidar que ellos la olvidaron a ella, no podía olvidar ni dejar de sentir rabia.

Sus tíos Aro y Marcos se habían hecho cargo de ella desde ese dia, la gran Mansión Vulturi le había abiertos sus puertas, pero ella nunca la había sentido su hogar, para ella, era solo una casita que exhibir a sus amigas del colegio. Todo lo que representaba a los Volturi era solo un premio que alardear. Rosalie suspiro y dejo formar en su mente la idea que sus recuerdos y pensamientos melancólicos saldrían con el aire expulsado. Hacía mucho tiempo ella había aceptado esas cosas, o eso creía, los acontecimientos recientes habían desbocado el torrente de recuerdos y sentimientos que creía superados y olvidados, pero que ahora estaban allí, acechándola para que realmente los superara. Debía buscar la causa del desborde

-Llévame al orfanato Corazón de Jesús –dijo al chofer.

Ella sabía que la ciega y vana esperanza de encontrar el calor emanado de esos achocolatados moriría en cuanto su mirada recorriera el lugar, no había necesidad de exponerse a la decepción de constatar la dolorosa verdad, aun así, necesitaba ir, porque la verdad era algo que debía dejar claro en su mente y su corazón. Presiono fuertemente el cuero negro de que revestía el asiento de la quizás menos valiosa posesión de los Vulturis una Ford Fusion II, capricho de algún familiar que debieron olvidar como cualquier niño que se cansa de su juguete y lo deja; los vidrios polarizados apenas y dejaban pasar débiles rayos solares, concentro su mirada en el paisaje que se desvanecía en el exterior, los muchos edificios, la evidente diferencia que había en los mismos mientras avanzaban por avenidas y calles rumbo a uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Las enormes estructuras, con sus innumerables ventanales de tamaños extravagantes, brillantes como diamantes, daban paso a pequeños edificios, ladrillo rojo oscuro, colores opacos. No era difícil encontrar motivos para deprimirse mientras pensaba en la diferencia existente en aquellos paisajes que constituían mundos completamente distintos dentro del mismo planeta. Rosalie cerró los ojos intentando controlar sus pensamientos, le estaba siendo cada vez más imposible. Desde hace años se había vuelto una chica melancólica por decirlo de alguna manera, siempre pensando en lo que pasaba en el mundo, pero últimamente se estaba tornado a una más, y no sabía como evitarlo porque empezaba a cansarla.

Volvió abrir los ojos al tiempo que divisa una construcción de dos pisos, con cercas bajas de ladrillos que en algún tiempo estuvieron cubiertas por pintura, pero que ahora eran manchas oscuras, la paredes de la casa estaban también cubiertas por manchas oscuras por lo que era imposible deducir cual fue la última capa de pintura. La estructura podría tener mal aspecto, pero sus paredes se veían resistente y capaz de soportar el tornado o temblor más fuerte. Sonrió cuando vio algunos niños jugando en el patio. Suspiro cuando el auto se detuvo y se bajó del mismo en dirección a la entrada, mientras recuerdos no tan viejos embargaban su mente.

"_El sol estaba imponente en el cielo cuando salió del comedor del orfanato, necesitaba aire, sus compañeras la habían visto de manera extraña cuando ella había salido precipitadamente, pero necesitaba calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentó en un banco cerca de la entrada que estaba a la sombra de un árbol y desde el cual podía observar los automóviles pasar por la calle. No podía creer lo inmadura de su comportamiento, sentirse así solo por una extraña que no conocía y solo había visto una vez, era estúpido. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente intentando calmarse. _

_-Es difícil acostumbrarse al aire de ciudad –Rosalie abrió los ojos y giro su rostro hacía la persona que le había hablado, para encontrarse con la culpable de que ella estuviera allí. Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa aun, aquellos ojos marrones la miraban directamente y ella creía perderse en ese pozo infinito _

_-No es tan difícil cuando has vivido toda tu vida aquí –le respondió al tiempo que señalaba a la chica para que se sentara junto a ella – de dónde eres? –le pregunto a la vez que la chica le sonreía y se sentaba, al instante el olor a fresas invadió sus fosas nasales y ella inhalo profundamente, definitivamente estaba perdida, pero a ella no le importaba_

_-Un pequeño pueblo bastante lejos de este lugar, no estoy segura de que siquiera aparezca en el mapa –respondió la chica mientras dejaba perder la mirada en la calle _

_-Eso es dependiendo de a qué tipo de mapa te refieras. Para los aprobados por el gobierno, mientras no le seas de provecho no importas ni existes _

_-Es interesante saberlo. –comento la chica castaña pensativa, _

_-Y que haces aquí? –pregunto porque se sentía incapaz de dejar de hablarle, su voz era canto de aves en la mañana, por muy cursi que le sonara a ella misma._

_La chica iba a responder cuando Alistair grito "Bellaaa" desde el comedor, _

_-Lo siento debo ir, hablamos luego.- y se marchó. Se quedó observándola caminar, pasos lentos y suaves. Pensó en lo rara que había sido la, demasiado corta, conversación. Para ser dos extrañas en este contexto. Al menos ya tenía algo parecido a un nombre, y siempre podía preguntar a sus compañeras que parecían enterarse de cosas que ella ni imaginaba. "_

Rosalie volvió a suspirar al presente, no la encontraría por mucho que lo deseara.

_**Mis disculpas por la falta de ortografía y redacción. La practica hace al maestro y es la idea al escribir.**___

_**bea potter-swan: Me alegra que te haya llamado la atención mi historia. es lindo saber que te lo imaginaste a la perfección, intento que las personas puedan meterse en la historia como lo hago yo al escribirla *-* jaja. y bueno, acá esta el segundo capitulo que espero te guste. **_

_**dianna: Gracias por dejar saber que te gusto. se aprecia muchísimo yo soy un tanto floja y con comentarios así hacen que mi mente se obligue a escribir *-* jaja. espero de verdad te guste el capitulo. tratare de publicar lo mas rápido posible :P jajaja... **_


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente Isabella se despertó con pesar, sus sueños habían vuelto a ser invadidos por cierta persona de la que intentaba escapar y olvidar, pero su corazón no parecía dispuesto ayudar. Se levantó sin ánimos y abrió las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos del sol matutino. La claridad la cegó momentáneamente, suspiro y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y arreglarse. Mientras, pensaba en que haría ese día. Hace dos días tenía una especie de horario que cumplir, estaba en un lugar distinto donde siempre parecía haber algo que hacer. Decidió utilizar agua fría, en un masoquista intento de sentirse nuevamente en el orfanato.

El azul cielo estaba por todos lados en su baño, era el color preferido de Isabella, admirar el cielo siempre la llenaba de paz, de esperanza, de calma, por ello había decidido que su baño fuera de ese color, para tener su pedacito de cielo en la casa. Al entrar sin embargo, el color le recordó otra cosa, ojos azules, más hermosos que el mar, o que su cielo lleno de esperanza, en ellos existía otro tipo de calma, otro tipo de paz que hizo a Isabella anhelarla. Mientras el agua fría recorría su piel, Isabella recordó las tormentas que ella había podido atizar al observar en ese mundo azul, recordó su deseo de aplacarlas, de calmarla.

"_Isabella acababa de terminar de ayudar a unos niños con unas tareas que les había colocado Alistair, ella había disfrutado de hacerlo, enseñar a esos pequeños la hacía sentirse realizada, al punto de considerar estudiar educación. Su padre le había sugerido estudiar Desarrollo Empresarial, Isabella pensó que con la intención de que trabajara con él, pero se desilusionó mientras el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía estancada en su casa sin hacer más que perder el tiempo. Es verdad que a veces ayudaba a sus hermanos, pero nunca nada seguro en las empresas de su padre, porque él no la quería trabajando y ella no entendía el motivo por el que su padre le había "sugerido" estudiar esa carrera para dejarla holgazanear en su casa, perdiendo el tiempo y dejando perder con él su vida. Con esos pensamientos melancólicos se había dirigido al frente de la casa, al mismo lugar donde había encontrado aquella chica rubia que la dejo pensando. Su comentario sobre el gobierno y la ciudad le dejo un sabor a que ella a sus 23 años era una niña. No conocía mundo más allá del de su padre, y la experiencia que estaba viviendo la tenía aturdida. No podía creer que las personas fueran capaces de abandonar a esos ángeles inocentes, tampoco podía creer que Dios los enviara al mundo para ello. El buscarle un motivo la estaba colocando nerviosa, porque la hacía sentir que su mundo era irreal. El demonio podría tener que ver en esta situación, si ella no hubiera sido criada en la iglesia, bajo la imagen de un Dios Todopoderoso y Misericordioso, no podía este dejar sufrir a tantos inocentes. _

_Estaba sentada mirando los automóviles pasar por la calle e intentando buscar alguna explicación acorde, cuando sintió una extraña incomodidad en el pecho, e inconscientemente giro hacía la entrada del orfanato solo para ver a esa chica rubia salir, la chica la miro a ella, y venia encaminada hacia donde estaba sentada. Por alguna extraña razón el corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir rápido, ella frunció el entrecejo extrañada_

_-¿Te molestaría si me siento? está comenzando hacer calor y hay que descansar antes de servir la cena –Había dicho la chica, Isabella se había sobresaltado un poco, estaba tan centrada intentado explicar el acelerado latir del corazón que se olvidó de la chica. _

_-No hay problema, tienes razón, esos niños parecen nunca cansarse –respondió Isabella, intento enfocar su mirada en algún punto que no fuera su compañera._

_Los coches que pasaban cada vez menos, el sol ocultándose por algún lugar que no veía a causa de edificios inmensos que cubrían la vista, el patio del orfanato, los pocos juegos de niños que habían en el mismo, caballitos, subi-baja, una rueda, y varios carros dispersos por el suelo, quiso concentrarse en las manchas oscuras de las paredes e intentar definir los colores, el motivo de por qué estaba haciendo eso, se escapaba de su mente, o simplemente no quería saberlo, pero la voz melodiosa de la rubia la hizo volver su mirada _

_-Me lo dirás a mí. ¿Ya conoces a Tobías y Ben? Porque esos niños parecen que tuvieran baterías infinitas, intenta explicarles matemáticas con ejemplos como la manzana sin que ellos te hagan bromas. 7 años y una inteligencia que te hace dudar de su edad. O quizás, si en realidad cuando crecemos vamos aprendiendo o perdiendo conocimiento real – comento la chica pensativa, Isabella no había entendido completamente la última parte pero intuía por donde iba. La chica miro la cara de Isabella y se disculpó –Disculpa si he comentado mis divagaciones en voz alta, a veces se me escapan las palabras._

_-No te preocupes, en realidad, me gustaría que te explicaras, me parece interesante esa forma de pensar –La chica le sonrío, aunque su mirada se había tornado algo triste pensó Isabella,_

_-Los niños son los seres más inteligentes que hay. Mientras más tiempo pasó con ellos más confirmo que cuando crecemos en realidad perdemos conocimientos. Dejamos de reír con frecuencia, por preocuparnos con cosas que no estoy segura valgan la pena. Perdemos el sentido de la vida, buscando ganarnos esa vida, que ya tenemos, pero desperdiciamos. _

_La chica se le había quedado mirando fijamente y estaba por disculparse nuevamente, Isabella estaba impresionada, porque ella generalmente no pensaba en esas cosas, no de esa manera, pero podía ver la verdad en esas palabras, que le recordaron a su familia y a sí misma. Esas palabras además, le hicieron recordar a su abuela, siempre con su sabiduría tan infinita como su paciencia. Miro fijamente también a la chica, no parecía mayor que ella, pero aun así sus palabras la hacían sentir que era mayor, o quizás solo vivido más._

_-Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. En realidad no suelo estar en contacto con niños. Este viaje está resultando toda una experiencia. –respondió desviando un poco la mirada, el azul de los ojos de su compañera parecían una puerta que la invitaba a entrar, y conocer su secretos. Ese azul era un pozo en el que cualquiera se podría caer y quedar atrapado por siempre, porque a la vista no tenía final y ese misterio te llamaba a descubrirlo._

_-Pocas personas se sientan a pensar en esas cosas. Quizás solo soy un poco rara. A propósito, nunca me contaste porque estás aquí _

_-Mi tío es el fundador, Alistair _

_-Eso es sorprendente, no creí que Alistar tuviera familia, no suele hablar de ella _

_-Digamos que no existe una buena comunicación entre mi padre y mi tío_

_-Cosas que siempre pasan. Aunque no dejan de ser tristes. –dijo la chica, e Isabella se sentía admirada, _

_-¿Puedo saber cuántos años tienes? –Pregunto Isabella porque no pudo contener las palabras, esa chica tenía una mirada y una manera de hablar que gritaban experiencia, vida, y no una vida como la de ella. La chica solo sonrío, pero nuevamente sus ojos tenían ese toque de tristeza, _

_-¿Parezco muy vieja? La última vez que me vi al espejo esta mañana un no tenía canas –respondió con un toque de diversión, _

_-No disculpa, no es nada de ello, es que, hablas como si fueras mayor, me recuerdas a mi abuela _

_-No estoy segura como debería tomar ese comentario. Pero asumiré que fue un cumplido. _

_-Yo de ninguna manera lo diría por mal, no pienses –Isabella se sentía completamente torpe, una niña, y se regañaba interiormente, quería poder estar al nivel de esa chica y tener comentarios profundos, pero su vida se había visto siempre reducida al montar bien su yegua. Sin embargo la chica solo sonreía, e Isabella pensó en que la chica tenía una sonrisa capaz de deslumbrar a cualquier hombre o mejor dicho, cualquier persona_

_-Tranquila, no hay problema, tengo 25 recién cumplidos. Por cierto, Rosalie Hale – dijo está extendiendo la mano _

_Isabella cayó en cuenta en que no sabía siquiera su nombre, y se golpeó por su falta de educación, al tiempo que se sorprendía que la chica tuviera su misma edad, _

_-Isabella Swan –y le estrecho la mano a la chica sintiendo otra vez esa electricidad recorrer su piel. _

Nuevamente en su cuarto de baño Isabella suspiro, desde ese día había comenzado todo, dos días después de su llegada al orfanato bastaron para iniciar la pérdida de su razón, el comienzo de la locura. Salió de la ducha con intención de montar nuevamente a su yegua. Necesitaba volver a intentar controlar sus pensamientos y el agua fría no estaba dando resultados. Eligio una franelilla verde, con una camisa negra encima, unos jeans y sus botines negros, ese era básicamente su guardarropa en casa. Vivir en el campo y en una hacienda no te daba muchas opciones a elegir. Recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo a la vez que caminaba en dirección al comedor. Con la esperanza de no encontrar a nadie. Su estado de ánimo estaba volviéndose completamente oscuro y solitario. No sentía ganas de fingir alegría. Cuando solo quería calmar su tempestad. Y tampoco podía comentar lo que le ocurría. Temía las consecuencias de tal declaración.

Bajo en silencio las escaleras, era realmente temprano y su hermanos posiblemente seguirían durmiendo. Al entrar al comedor encontró a su padre y su madre. Suspiro. Ni esperanza de que el gran Charlie estuviera en cama a estas horas. La productividad de los hombres comienza desde que el sol se levanta.

-Buenos Días Madre –comento dándole un beso en la mejilla a esta, se sentó a su lado –Buenos Días Padre.

Las muestras de cariño estaban sobrevaloradas para su padre. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras, de poca acción sentimental

-Buenos Días Hija. Me sorprende verte levantada tan temprano. Esas vacaciones con tu tío al parecer hicieron efecto productivo en ti.

-Es un mundo completamente nuevo. Al que una vez te acostumbras te marca para siempre. –comento Isabella sabiendo que sus padres no entenderían el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Para Isabella, eran solo un pequeño intento de expulsar su situación actual. Exteriorizarla. Aunque nadie entendiera. Concentro su mente en desayunar. Los huevos revueltos que antes constituían su desayuno favorito, estaban resultando todo un reto. Poder terminarlos y no provocar comentarios a sus padres. Su apetito estaba disminuyendo y ella no quería seguir pensando en el motivo de ello. Estaba sorprendida por todos los cambios que puede sufrir una persona al atravesar una situación como la suya. Ella era una de las personas que sostenían la tesis de que enamorarse no podía cambiar tan drásticamente a alguien. El desamor tampoco podría hacerlo. Pero su situación, que se encontraba entre ambos casos. Le estaba confirmando el hecho de que es cierto, una persona puede cambiar drásticamente por amor, por desamor, peor aún, por incertidumbre y miedo. Esos sentimientos que invadían su mente día y noche. Que parecían dispuestos a permanecer en su cabeza atormentándola hasta que hiciera algo. Estaba consciente que su situación era enteramente su culpa. Pero su educación, todo lo que le habían enseñado hasta entonces se colocaba en tela de juicio por unos sentimientos que, ¿quién le aseguraba no duraban solo un tiempo corto? ¿No podían todas esas sensaciones ser producto solo de un deslumbramiento? ¿Confusión? ¿Dejar llevar la admiración a un campo completamente distinto? Todas estas constantes preguntas, en un periodo definitivamente demasiado corto de tiempo, le estaban provocando no solo dolor de cabeza, sino en todo el cuerpo y alma.

Apuro el ultimo bocado de su desayuno, bebió una considerable cantidad de jugo de naranja, debía salir lo más pronto posible de la cocina, sus hermanos no tardarían en bajar y ella se encontraba en peores circunstancias que al despertar. Las preguntas, siempre más y todas constantes. La mayoría sin respuestas, o con una respuesta aparente que le estaba costando aceptar. No se sentía por consiguiente en condiciones de soportar las miradas de sus hermanos. Sus palabras, sus preguntas. En realidad, no se sentía capaz de tolerar compañía alguna y el sentimiento la asusto. Ella no solía ser así. Ella no solía pensar de esa manera. Ella amaba a su familia. Pero en estos momentos, siquiera se sentía ella misma. La voz de su madre la hizo concentrarse en el ahora, lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

-Isabella, y que harás hoy?

-Tenía en mente ir en estos momentos a practicar con Clara. Sé que aún falta mucho para la competencia, pero me gustaría volver acostumbrarme al ritmo que siempre he llevado aquí. Las vacaciones con mi tío constituyeron un completo cambio. – Isabella no se había molestado en intentar seguir la conversación entre sus padres, porque no existía tal conversación. Hace años se había acostumbrado al hecho de que sus padres parecían no tener nada en común. Nada que pudiera llenar una conversación completa. A excepción lo referido a sus hijos y en ello, como su padre tenía la última palabra, no había nada que discutir.

-Me parece una excelente idea. Claro que deberás espera reposar el desayuno. Debiste sentirte completamente extraña en ese mundo. Tu tío no lleva un estilo de vida que pueda siquiera parecerse al nuestro.

-Totalmente distinto. Con permiso.

Isabella salió lo más rápido que pudo del comedor. Aun no debían ser las 7:00 de la mañana, que es generalmente la hora a la que ella, sus hermanos y su cuñado bajaban a desayunar. Para luego su padre, hermano y cuñado salir camino al trabajo. Llego a los establos en poco tiempo, los trabajadores ya habían comenzado su jornada diaria. Siempre al deputar el alba.

-¿Podrías ensilla a Clara por favor? – pido con voz apagada al primero que vio. Ella los conocía a todos, y procuraba tener un trato amable. Que se entamblara una amistad. En vez de la fría y distante relación Señorita-Trabajador. Hoy no estaba de ánimo para mantener la cortesía y la buena educación. Hoy, al igual que ayer, quería solo borrar o pausar por un instante sus pensamientos.

Observo el paisaje a su alrededor, la casa grande, tres pisos completamente blanca, símbolo de elegancia que Empresas Swan siempre demostraba, incluso en sus casas vacacionales. El establo cubierto de tejas marrones, paja, y todo tiempo de implementos para mantener limpios a los caballos. Observo en la lejanía el sol, cubierto por algunos árboles, que ella se encargaría de pasar, para poder admirar el astro en todo su esplendor.

-Listo señorita.

-Gracias.

Monto y golpeo ligeramente a su yegua, se apresuró a cruzar los árboles que intentaban cubrir el sol. Volvió a golpear a su yegua esta vez con más fuerza. Ella necesitaba velocidad, no importaba que su desayuno fuera expulsado de su organismo. Necesitaba adrenalina. Ejercicio. Algo que desviara su atención de los pensamientos que estaban decididos a no abandonarla. A penas diviso completamente el astro, mostrando su grandeza al iluminarlo todo, al ascender lentamente en el cielo. Pensó en el hecho de que el paisaje era hermoso, digno de un cuadro, el día sería excelente para sonreír. Ella volvió a pensar en las palabras de su abuela "El amor cambia la manera de ver el paisaje de todos los días, cuando te enamoras, nunca será el mismo" las palabras la golpeaban con fuerza, mostrando su veracidad. Es cierto que ella había visto este paisaje muchísimas veces, aunque cada día estuviera lleno de sus propias sorpresas, que nunca hay un amanecer igual a otro aunque la gente no lo mire así. Las nubes, el cielo, siempre te mostraran un amanecer distinto cada día. Los amaneceres para ella eran sinónimo de esperanza, de fe en el hoy y en el mañana. En ese momento, Isabella solo podía pensar que para ella, las nubes grises constituían su paisaje. No podía sentir esa esperanza y esa fe de antes. No podía sentir completamente el calor que emanaba el astro. Ella solo podría pensar, mientras miraba el cielo, que solo quiera su pedacito de cielo. Su pozo infinito. Solo quería volver a mirar esos ojos azules, perderse en ellos, rendirse ante ellos. Hoy, agotada de sus pensamientos, quería desaparecer a la anterior Isabella y dejarles ganar. Dejar manifestar el amor en ella, como un libro abierto que la escriba nuevamente, por completo.

**Mis disculpas por los errores de ortografía y redacción. La practica hace al maestro y esa es mi intención al escribir. **

**Dianna: Me halaga tu comentario :$ es lindo saber que la historia puede llegar a obsesionar alguien :D y es una lastima que no hayan tantos finc de esta pareja :( son demasiado Perfectas para no estar juntas *-* a falta de algo que leer sobre ellas, me toco escribir ._. jaja. Esta Rosalie representa en realidad, un deseo que me consentí *-* verla pensando y hablando sobre temas serios, lo madura que se puede volver por las situaciones de la vida. Simplemente, es muy fructifico escribir de esta manera sobre Ros, aprendo yo también. espero que te guste este capítulo. tarde un poco mas de lo previsto, pero espero que valga la pena xD :P Saludos ;)**

**bea potter-swan: Holaa! estamos iguales :( no veo la hora que llegue navidad rápido y poder disfrutar de unas completamente merecidas vacaciones. tuve intención de acabar el capitulo días antes, pero la culpa es absolutamente de la uni, bueno, de los profesores que creen que somos unas maquinas :S Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, el punto de vista de Ros no me lo podía dejar para mi, me concedí un deseo escribiéndolo *-* jajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo y el desarrollo de la historia (y que tu uni te deje seguirla). Gracias por escribir. Saludos ;) **


End file.
